


Ubiquitous

by miscnine



Series: Nine's Drarry Contributions [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Poetry, narrative poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscnine/pseuds/miscnine
Summary: ubiquitous: ever-present; constantly encountered; existing or being everywhere at the same time* The form, meter, and rhyme was an attempt at following Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nine's Drarry Contributions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ubiquitous

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a personal collection of works which are basically pieces inspired by words that I intend to include in my vocabulary and therefore wish to memorize the meanings of. The collection is called "Jog My Memory" and they are not all fandom-related so I will not post all pieces in AO3.

[1]

Tilt your face and gaze up at me. Snap and claim your eyes' detainee

Ignore the vermilion carnations like I don't lay them there

Cede me attention you borrowed; you glance but it's less than I'm owed

Probe my layers and I corrode. While you're likely still unaware,

You're erised beneath the haze. What else can I do? When you're air,

I steal from everywhere.

[2]

You walk in five past eight AM, bleary eyes threatening mayhem.

You turn heads so easily, I'm tempted to begin the fanfare.

I call out, longing for your ire, and I pay no mind to backfire

Smirk at the anger I inspire—I do make a habit of flair.

Your glare is unwavering. How much more could I push, I wonder,

Before it's all deemed over?

The crowd perks in expectation. Give them a show; rise, temptation!

The professor enters the humid classroom and ends our banter.

When the lesson quickly ended, you passed, bumped, and left me winded;

It was not what you intended—I'm sure—to cause such a stir.

I have to acknowledge it now, for it's become quite an affair:

My senses, you do ensnare.

[3]

You step over the pot I broke; we play into a cosmic joke.

Sprout takes the chance, pairs us up. If not a joke, is there a wager?

I take the reins—insisting that _I know you_ —like a diplomat.

Unsure what you are getting at, I shiver as you draw closer.

"You forget I know you, too," you proclaim, deterring my bluster,

Playing descent's harbinger.

I don't know why my eyes and fingers yearn for you who is my end:

All I know is that I would have you for all you are and offer.

You're working away by my side, effectively paying no mind.

Breathlessness I will to subside and awe I hasten to cover,

Thinking of you is watching rays filter through glass, I discover;

Who'd bother with a shutter?

[4]

I hold everything and nothing in my hands when I am flying.

I am invincible: The wind, I _allow_ to ruffle my hair;

The cold, though inexplicable, I _allow_ to mold and instill.

I thought I was invincible; the broom leaves my palm a blister.

Against me, only you, I'll allow the claim to be a victor

And you smile. And I'd savor.

Instead, the pitch is the whole world, and observed, I must remain furled.

Desperate and stuck in orbit, we push and pull at each other.

Your eyes are wandering, alight, treating the game like it's a fight

Stares perceived a personal slight; personal and mine? I wonder.

Play the game but ponder briefly. If allowed use of words threadbare:

' _We_ only exist midair.'

[5]

I ought to get back and on track; time to pick up a paperback.

Amongst the shelves and heady atmosphere, everything is simpler.

The castle spreads exuberance. Your name: said—it's deliberate!

Your form, my mind: belligerent; I try to concentrate, you'll caper.

Knowing I ought to deny, I take the table in the corner

Lo! My mind is a traitor.

Grimacing at my great failure, lamenting my own behavior,

I set the quill down, dripping ink, and pushed the book away—farther.

With that space cleared out in front of me, my head met wood not so gently.

Thing is: you are an absentee; haunting's not in your repertoire.

You haven't used that valor yet _they_ seem to know some reservoir.

Cross-reference the grimoire.

[6]

Such a mess became of one day, no right to cause mental affray

The fact that it is a Friday means that one thing's in my favor.

The walls hold no sounds or shadows. There are no grins to juxtapose.

I'll wallow till my heart is hoarse from screaming to an empty chamber.

Lucky I'm alone because _they_ 'd laugh and claim I'm fit for theater.

Well, you're an inhibitor.

I put on my loosest armor to lose myself in the ardor.

I stand no chance to you; you win through biological warfare

You work like a plague or caffeine—you live to tarnish and demean

No one can help or intervene, I'm left alone beyond repair

My ruin is my own aberration; I see what you give and compare

—I envy, covet, and _compare_.

I lay on my bed and beset our interactions in vignette.

With your eyes and lips and heart, I implore you, burden me further

Set the fantasies recurrent. The setting turns me transparent.

Leave me drowning in the current; enmity might be an anchor

But you're my ship, sails, and ocean. Let me prove I have the answer.

Let me rely on "rancor."

I understand now that 'jackpot' was added as an afterthought.

The door is slammed and I remember I cannot be alone here.

I will set the scene, wipe it clean until I see in shades of green.

No solace in being unseen when the moment is doused in fear;

When your peace is found in a cage, there'll be bars through which they can peer

And all your thoughts, they will hear.

[7]

I was damned from the beginning; I am damned by my upbringing.

They want a fighter, not a lover—plus I can't say that 'I love _her_ '

I have many names and duties, love's just one too many cruelties

And if somehow I get through these, and I'm better— _new_ —for I care,

Would you know the difference? Want me? Could I at least keep the pair?

Give me something new to wear.

You make me toy with the idea: the world's more than an arena.

If there's any way that you could be written into my future,

Knowing and being known in kind— _holding and held_ —would you mind?

Can we co-exist side-by-side without giving into pressure,

trampling delicate nature, collapsing into each other?

Do I need be a stranger?

You are explosive and untamed, I delight in chaos unfeigned.

One day, I will work to leave it all behind rather than cower

Till then, I will be excluding what you'll surely be abusing,

Only honest when I'm losing and the edge is looming closer.

Every interaction is a marker in one great adventure;

Real treasure is overture.

I am your posing, preening prey—pitiful, dead, and on display.

Your presence is thunderous so I just lay, for you to conquer.

I care not what you do to me; test me and deem me unworthy,

Make me rely on your mercy. I am undeserving of lecture;

I recognize the foolishness in calling you an endeavor

And I need no reminder.

My Waterloo, my Achilles' heel; my greatest weakness, _nonpareil_

My only hope— _desperate need_ —is to be my own possessor.

You seek what you have no right to, unearth what you'll want no claim to.

You add these questions to the queue but won't allow me to answer.

Because I want you, I will take what I can get from wherever

And I'll break, at your leisure.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my free time from October 30, 2020-February 05, 2021. I can't believe it's finally finished! This was incredibly fun to write. I tried my best but it didn't quite follow the meter and rhyme exactly. It was my first time using this. Comment what you thought below! 🥰


End file.
